Virtual device context (vDC) features allow switches to be logically segmented into different virtual switches, or device contexts. The logical separation of single switch into multiple device contexts provides benefits such as administration and management separation, change and failure domain isolation from other virtual devices, and address and virtual network isolation. Conventional implementations, however, often place a burden on administrators to create the vDC, correctly allocate ports to the vDC, and ensure that cabling between vDCs is correct.